


Truth in Chaos

by villainousunsub



Series: 30 Days [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, day 3: reveal, i lost my notebook for a bit and now im playing catch up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl reveals herself as Kara to Cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in Chaos

Her cape swirled around her body, the red was bright against the blackened buildings behind her. Flashes of light burned her eyes, but she didn’t run away like she usually did. Instead, she stood tall and waited. She knew that people had questions (hell, she even had questions on what happened), but she also knew that they were scared. Scared people look for someone, or something, to keep them safe from their troubles, Supergirl was determined to be their beacon of light. 

 

Kara kept her eyes forward and her jaw locked. She had to be strong for the people, her people; she had to be the rock for her city, for her friends and family. Kara knew that this was hard for everyone, their city, their homes were rubble. They had nothing left to remind them of peace, of home. So, Kara stood there, even when she could hear both Alex and Cat calling for her. 

 

After an hour or so, she took off towards the sky to scan the ruins. She should have down her sweep the moment she was able to stand, but her main focus was on the people who were staring at her. Kara dodged in and out of smoke. She scanned underneath buildings and fallen ramps, searching for survivors; none were found. 

 

Kara landed outside of Cat’s beach house , one of the only untouched areas. The scent of the water washed over her, masking the stench of death that lingered on her suit. She carefully tuned into the steady thrum of Cat’s heart, the beat easing her mind. Kara closed her eyes and focused on the small things, the remaining good around her. 

 

The waves hitting the sand, the soft breeze that smelled of the flowers that were only a town over, and the the quiet sighs of relief as people realized that they were alive. Kara focused on the sounds of parents thanking higher beings for saving their children, the weight of the damp air resting around her body, and most of all she focused on idea of rebuilding what was lost and broken. Starting with the bond between her and Cat Grant. 

 

The hero knocked on the screen door and waited, “Supergirl. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

 

“I need to tell you something. Something you can’t tell anyone else.”

 

“Is this your big reveal? Well, get on with it, the city doesn’t have all day.” Cat set her hands on her hips.

 

“I’m...I’m Kara Danvers, your assistant. I’m sorry I lied-” She was cut off by the wave of a hand and a small kiss on her cheek. 

  
“Go back to the city, they need that sunny disposition.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the next part of the challenge is going to be with Alex and Astra (the date installment of Overpriced Coffee at least part of the date)


End file.
